Fixing What is Broken
by wilsonlva
Summary: My version of how Sonny and Will make up after the fight on 11-02-12
1. Chapter 1 Fixing What Broken

It was a beautiful November Sunday morning and Sami had gotten up early and decided to take the younger kids out of town to see the changing leaves. She knocked on Will's door and waited.

Will: Go away Mom-I'm not feeling so good, today.

Sami: You've said that for the past two days. Will, if you're sick, what is going on. Please, I want to help. (Will comes out of the bedroom, he is unshaven, in sweats and t-shirt. He had obviously been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked sick, not the flu, or a cold, but _heart_ sick.

Will: yeah, you beckoned me Mom. (Taking a seat on the couch)

Sami: Hey are you sick, do you need to go the Doctor? (Feeling his forehead)

Will: No, Mom just stop, I, I… (The tears start again and this takes Sami by total surprise)

Sami: Hey, what the hell, what's wrong? Did Sonny do something to hurt you? His mom?

Will: Nope, it was all me and well, not true, I had some help from Lucas Horton, as well.

Sami: Ok, what is going on, please talk to me, Will? (She takes a seat next to him on the couch)

Will: So, the other day, I went to Sonny's place, we were having a great time, and we were just kidding around, like two guys do. Well one thing lead to another and we started kissing, _then I wanted to_, well you know?

Sami: Oh, OH…have sex, you mean.

Will: that doesn't surprise you? I just told you that I was going to make love with my _boyfriend._

Sami: Will, what you and he do in private, is just that, private. I know gay people have sex, I would just want you two to be safe, that's all, so anyway, go on.

Will: Well, we were just kinda making out on his bed, and there was a knock on the door. We were just going to ignore the person, but then Dad started yelling though the door, so we dashed to answer it, putting shirts back on, but he obviously knew what was up, and it was just kinda embarrassing.

Sami: I'm sure it was for all three of you. And so what happened next?

Will: He came to tell me about Grandma Caroline, so I left Sonny alone with him. While I was gone they apparently had some sort of talk, but Dad got some crazy bug up his ass

Sami: yeah, and then, (encouraging him to go on)

Will: Later, on Sonny and I had met up at CG and talked. Sonny tried to play it off like Dad didn't say anything to him, but I knew better. I went and met up with Dad at the benches in HTS. He started in about do I know how many guys Sonny's been with, if I knew if he was serious, how I was dumb to fall for Sonny's tricks, and on, and on, and on. The more he talked to more I started doubting Sonny and myself.

Sami: So, your dad, thought, that Sonny was using you for sex? Do you think that?

Will: No, No, way. I started it, it kissed him, and I wanted to be with him. He asked me if I was sure and I said yes. I wouldn't have started it, unless I was sure, and I was, positively.

Sami: So, now how did this fight with Sonny start?

Will: I went back to Sonny's, and instead of talking, like he wanted to do, I grabbed him and started kissing him, it was so intense. He backed off, sensing that I was in a bad emotional state, and I was so mixed up by what Dad had said, I started hammering him about, who he's been with, if they had been at this new place, if I was the first guy, he'd brought there, I basically hurt him, and he told me to leave. And now I have no idea where we stand. I love him, Mom. And now I think I've ruined it. I want to talk to him, I want to hold him. I want to tell him how sorry I am, for the doubt, the stupidity. But, I don't know if my heart can handle the pain.

Sami: Have you tried to talk to him?

Will: I don't have the nerve to face him. If he rejects me, I really don't know if my heart or head could handle it. I want him to want, to come to me. But, I want him to know that I love him, and how sorry I am for letting someone, yet again get in the way of our happiness.

Sami: Hey, you need to face him, whether he breaks up with you or not. You need to be the strong man, you have become and go take a shower, and get dressed. I will, make you something to eat and some coffee, ok.

Will: Ok, Mom, and thanks for just listening, and not judging me. (He kisses her on the cheek on the way to the shower).

As soon as he is out room, Sami is texting Lucas to see if he wants to join her and the younger kids today, for their trip to see the fall leaves. He texts her back within minutes, that he would be delighted to join them, he'll be over shortly. She texts him back to give her an hour.

She wants to make sure Will's not there, when Lucas is.

Meanwhile, Sonny is at CG, going through the motions of running the coffee shop, but he is more like a robot than a person, these days. Since that big fight he had with Will. The horrible, horrible, fight. It has been, all he's been thinking about, for the past few days. He missed Will, terribly but, he had no idea where they stood, and it was still too painful to even think about seeing him. He loved Will, there wasn't a doubt of that, and he knew at some point, he'd have to swallow his pride and finally talk to him. He was getting tired of the questions of why he and Will weren't together at the moment. And God, if his mom found out, she would have been justified in her issues at the beginning of their relationship. Damn it, Lucas Horton. Damn you and your homophobic ideas. Why was it just so hard for him to love Will and support, him? He was the son he had always loved, wasn't he. He was just now, living his real truth. If, Lucas could just get that.

Justin: Sonny, Jackson! (he yelled)

Sonny: Oh, gosh, Dad. Sorry.

Justin: Are you ok? You don't look like yourself.

Sonny: Well, I am just a little sad, as a matter of fact.

Justin: Why?

Sonny: I miss my boyfriend.

Justin: Did Will go out of town?

Sonny: No, dad. We had a terrible fight and I kicked him out of my apartment. I haven't talked to him since.

Justin: I hate to over step, but what was the fight about?

Sonny: Lucas Horton. He hates, the fact that Will is gay, and he tried to make this thing about me, but it's him, and I called him on it, as did Will. But, Will, allowed him to get in his head. He came back to me, and started throwing personal questions my way. I, in any other situation, would have gladly answered his questions, but at that moment, I knew it was his father talking and not Will. I was hurt, and I asked him to leave.

Justin: But, now, you're not sure that you should have asked him leave?

Sonny: Yeah, I haven't seen or spoken to him in days, I really miss him. I just don't know how to go about fixing things with him.

Justin: Do you care about him?

Sonny: I, I'm in **_Love_** with him, Dad. (Smiling for the first time in Days).

Justin: Have you told him that?

Sonny: No, I have not. I don't know if I'll get the chance too.

(As Sonny and his dad were talking, T and Audrey walked into the coffee shop.)

T: Hello, Mr. Kiriakis, (nodding at Justin), Sonny.

Sonny: Hey, T. And this pretty lady, must be Audrey. It is finally nice to meet you.

Audrey: You too, Sonny. I've heard amazing things about your coffee.

Sonny: From, T?

Audrey: Yeah, he told me, he had a new friend, who owned this amazing coffee shop, and I love coffee.

T: Yeah, she loves coffee.

Sonny: Well, you guys tell, the barista, up there, that your drinks are on the house.

T/Audrey: Thanks,

Sonny: No, problem.

Justin: Hey, you're talking to T, but you're not talking to Will. I don't get it.

T: (walking past) Wait, you're not talking to your boyfriend? My best friend, Will. What in the heck happened? You, two were attached at the hip, last time I was here.

Sonny: Well, I'm sure you'll hear about it, we had a fight and now we are not talking.

T: Hey, I have some, advice for you.

Sonny: Yeah, what's that?

T: I was watching you two, when we talked last time. You two are meant for each other. I have no doubt about it. You two went through far too much to be on the outs, you need to make it right with him. I can see the pain in your eyes man.

Sonny: I didn't know you were so romantic.

T: Hey, I'm trying. Bottom line, Gay or Straight, I know what love is, or at least I guess I kinda, am inspired by being with that pretty lady over there. If you and Will hadn't encouraged me, I wouldn't have gone for it. If you don't try to make it right with Will, you both will be hurt. I'm not blind Sonny, I know you are in love with him, and you have been for a long time. Don't let Will's, dad ruin something that is perfect.

Sonny: Perfect?

T: Yeah. You stood by Will, when even his supposed best friend couldn't. You believed in him, when people wanted to accuse him of murder, a murder that wasn't even real. You kept your own feeling in check for this man, when I know it was hurting you. You could have even had other guys if you had wanted to, but you didn't. Why? Because even if he didn't know it or realize it, _he was in your heart, he was, is your heart. (Sonny couldn't believe that this was coming out of T's mouth, these honest and perfect words were actually helping. T was right, too. He loved Will, more than he realized. He wants to find Will right this minute, he is longing to hold him and he still can feel Will's touch)_

Sonny: I guess I'd be willing to see him, and talk. That's the best I can promise. (Even though he knew the moment he saw him, it would be over for him. They don't say the heart wants what it wants)

T: Great!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Meanwhile, Will had made it to the Brady Pub. He's at the bar, having some food, and a soda. He's made through most for the burger, when Gabi stops to talk to him.

Gabi: Hey, you. Haven't seen much of you in a while, you and Sonny must be hiding away somewhere, huh?

Will: Not exactly. Sonny isn't talking to me. And it's all my fault.

Gabi: He didn't find out about, that one night (pointing to herself and Will) we?

Will: God no. Long story short, he and I were going to… and my dad interrupted us, the day my great-grandma left.

Gabi: That is why you were so emotional that day.

Will: Yes, it is.

Gabi: And why is Sonny mad? I still don't understand.

Will: My Dad, interrupted us, when we were going too—you know

Gabi: ah yeah, and

Will: Well later, my dad texted me to meet him, so I went to see him. I tried to tell him to stay out of my love life, since his wasn't perfect. But he started saying crap, planting doubts in me about Sonny and it kind stuck in my head. So when I did see Sonny again, I was forceful and when he wouldn't give in to me , I questioned if he had been with other guys before me and If he had brought other guys to his place.

Gabi: Oh no! Will.

Will: Yeah, it was basically the same crap my dad had already said to him, when I ran outta Sonny's place to come here. So he knew my Dad was the one who had put the ideas in my head. I hurt his feelings so bad. And, I know he'll never forgive me.

Gabi: Will, never say never. I didn't think I could actually find some who'd liked me, but then your great-grandmother, hired Nick, and now, we're together. So, don't give up. Give him a chance to cool off. And when he calms down, and if he truly cares for you, like I know he does, he'll talk to you.

Will: I don't know if I can wait that long. (As he says this, his cell phone indicates that he has an incoming text message. He almost can't believe it. It's from Sonny. He gets a small smile on his face.)

Gabi: What?

Will: A text, it's from Sonny.

Gabi: Well, What does he say?

Will: He wants to meet me at the benches in HTS, the far edge, where we can be alone.

Gabi: Yeah! Its progress, text him back and tell him, you'll be there, now. Do it.

Will: OK, yes of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sami is still at home waiting for Lucas. She was pacing around the apartment. She had sent the kids out with friends, for a trip to the apple orchard; they didn't need to be around for this. This was going to be ugly and she was ready for battle. She was a mother ready to defend her young. Yes, Will was a grown man, but there he was yet again, heartbroken, because of his dad. And this time Sami, wasn't going to stand for it. Then the door bell, chimes, and it brings her back. She rushes to open the door.

Lucas: Hey, so are the kids ready? (He says stepping inside).

Sami: How dare you? Lucas, really, who in the hell do you think you are? Will, he's so upset, do you know that I finally was able to get him out of bed, after 3 days. You are really a piece work, I'm still trying to remember why or how I fell in love with you, ever.

Lucas: What are you talking about?

Sami: One, the fact, you totally embarrassed Will and Sonny, during what should have been a very private and intimate moment in their relationship. And then, when Will agrees to see you after, send encounter, you completely mock their relationship and start saying horrible things about Sonny, like he's some man slut or something. When, he's not.

Lucas: How do you, know? You're just as naïve as Will.

Sami: I am not. You really have no idea what you may have done, do you. Do you realize he went back to Sonny after your "talk" and asked him those questions, and Sonny kicked him out.

Lucas: Good, well, I was right, then wasn't I, he only wanted Will for sex.

Sami: No, Lucas. Sonny was hurt by the questions and accusation, because they weren't coming from Will's heart, they were coming from your mouth and Sonny could see right through it. I would have thought that after the crap your mother put you through with most, if not all the relationships you have had in your adult life, that you of all people would have the common decency to stay out of Will's relationships.

Lucas: I felt like Sonny was just pushing Will into something he wasn't ready for, I thought I was helping him.

Sami: He's a grown man, Lucas. If he wants a sexual relationship with any boyfriend he has, well, that my dear is **his prerogative**, isn't? He and Sonny have known each other for over a year and I know that Sonny has cared for Will for most of it, if not all of it. And now, Will is able to love himself and feel comfortable in his own skin. And more important, **he can love someone**, who is smart, funny, caring and giving. And that someone loves him back. Sonny isn't out to use Will, he loves him, Lucas, I know he does and I honestly hope you didn't ruin Will's chance for a happy life. We owe him that much. His childhood was horrible and it's our fault. We shouldn't make his adult life horrible as well.

(Lucas was puzzled by Sami words. She was right. They did owe him his happiness. And he knows one thing for sure; he loves his son and only wants the best for him,)

Lucas: Ok. Ok. I get it. Will was right, it's me, and I have a problem with knowing what "Gay" really means. I have a problem, not with knowing he's gay, I have a problem, know the "technical" parts of him being gay, and…

Sami: Let's just say this, how you or I have sex is no one ones business, and the way Will has sex, isn't anyone's either. We need to support him and his choices, and being gay is not a choice I might add. You have to apologize to them again and this time, when you say you're ok with them being in a relationship, you have to mean it. Or Will, be gone forever to you, this time.

Lucas: you are very, right. Ok, Sami. There is a first for everything. (Smiling)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Will is walking in the gate of the HTS by the benches. There is only one person there, and it's Sonny. He can feel his pulse quicken, his heart is pounding so fast, and his breathing is heavy. He knew he was missing Sonny, during this break, but he hadn't realized just how much. He walks up to the bench. Sonny, who had been staring down at his feet, looks up at Will. Sonny see's the pain in Will's eyes. He sees the hurt he has put the man he loves through, and it makes him sad. He wants to jump up and put his arms around Will and hold him close. He wants to kiss those lips. He wants to run to him and hold him. But he uses every ounce of self -control he has in his body to stay right where he is sitting.

Sonny: You came.

Will: As fast as I could.

Sonny: I'm glad (with a small smile)

(Will notices the smile; it makes his heart skip a beat)

Will: You said you wanted to talk. I want to first say, I am incredibly sorry. I'm sorry for my stupid behavior after, I went to see my dad. I also want to say sorry for leaving him with you. I shouldn't have left you two alone, not like that.

Sonny: I shouldn't have let you go see him alone, when you got that text from him. I had a feeling that he was going to lay into you for what he walked in on.

Together: I miss you. (Smiling)

Sonny: I shouldn't have kicked you out the other day. We should have talked about this then. But I was so angry with Lucas, I was afraid that I would say something that would have offended you, or him, and I don't want to come between you two, I really don't.

Will: Me either. I'm also sorry for allowing him to let me doubt you. And you were right, if I had wanted to know about who you'd been with, I should have asked for myself, not because my dad put the idea in my head. (Standing, up and pacing a little) I really miss talking to you. Knowing that I can tell you anything and I can trust you with it. I should have trusted you and came to talk to you about what my dad had said. I am sorry for not doing that. I, I, really want another chance, Sonny. If you can give me one. I, (this was it, do or die)** love you**, so much. I don't want us to be over. I really don't. (Sonny couldn't stand the emotion in Will's voice, he couldn't stand that this heart break and ache was somewhat, over him. Will was scarred of losing him, and Sonny was scared of losing Will as well. Sonny, got up from the bench, and went over to Will, who had his back to him. Sonny, he, tentatively puts his arms, around Will, and each are feeling the emotional pull that this action represents. It feels like it has been a life time, since they have touched, it feels like the first time they touched, when they met that summer day, last year. It feels like home. )

Sonny: I don't want us to be over either. Anything I said the other day was said in anger, and in hast. I was mad, at your dad, I was mad at you for doubting me. **I love you, so much more then you can ever know**. I have loved you for so long. It was love at first sight for me. And even after our fight, I was still in love with you. I couldn't stand being away from you. But, I needed the time to think. I appreciate that you gave me the space and time I needed. It proves to me, that you do care about me. And I get why you'd want to know about my past, and if I had sex with any of them, but I was mad that your dad, had to be the one, who made you, bring it up. And for your information, I haven't had "Sex" with anyone. I have, been intimate in other ways, but no sex. I swear (putting out his pinky. Will smiled, and put his pinky out, too.)

(At this point, they both have had enough of being apart. They are at first tentative in their hug, but then Will pulls Sonny in for the embrace, and Sonny stares into those blue eyes, and he is home once more. Will, feels his own heart beat for the first time, in a week, he feels whole again. He never wants to be apart again, ever. He knows, he's lucky to have Sonny and he promises to himself, never to let anyone come between them again. )

Sonny: So, do you want to get out of here?

Will: Um, where were you thinking?

Sonny: My place, and we already know, we won't have any interruptions, right. We are the only ones who know where, we're going. So, let's go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

They make it back to Sonny's in record time. They talk for a little while, have a bite to eat. But they just want to enjoy each other. No sex, ok, maybe a little kissing and touching, but they just want to reconnect with each other, take it slow.

Sonny: Hey, I know this might sound silly, but dance with me. (He holds out his hand to Will)

Will: Um, ok. (Taking Sonny's hand.)

(Sonny, using a remote, clicks on the stereo and this song starts: **_(He is, by Brady_**)

It's the only explanation

To the question at hand

Like years of pain gone away

In a single day

There's nothing that compares

To the way

You make me feel inside

And I'm so glad you're my…

Prince charming, my angel

My king and my friend

My lover, my one

He is, He is

The beat in my heart

The kiss on my lips

My lover, my one

He is, He is

They could take away the money

My fortune and fame

But as long as you stay

Here with me

I would be ok

I look at you

And I see me

Just reflections of the love you made with me

And I'm so glad you want to be my

Prince charming, my angel

My king and my friend

My lover, my one

He is, He is

The beat in my heart

The kiss on my lips

My lover, my one

He is he is

My Sun, my shine

My love, my life

He is everything

I gotta a love you like no one has ever loved before

I gotta give you what you gave baby and so much more

I wanna take it fast, but I wanna take it slow

Addicted to your love and I can't let go

Prince charming, my angel

My King and my friend

My lover, my one

He is, He is

The beat in my heart

The kiss on my lips

My lover, my one

He is, He is.

After the song, Sonny notices that Will has tears in his eyes. Sonny, wipes one of Will's tears, from his cheek.

Sonny: Hey, why the tears, haven't we had enough of those?

Will: that song, it's pretty, perfect. It sums up what I feel for you.

Sonny: Well, that one thing about us gay guys, some of us have good taste in music (he says smiling.) So I was hoping that this evening wouldn't end. And before, you have to wonder, we don't have to do _anything, _I just want you to stay with me. I've missed you like crazy, and I want you to be here when I wake up in the morning.

Will: you want me to sleep here with you. Ok, I don't want to be apart, either.

(So that night, the reunited lover's, hadn't had sex, just enjoyed, a tear or two. A perfect slow dance, to a great love song, that was perfect to describe them and their love and a bed in which to sleep in one another's arms. It was a perfect night, and they were both happier than, they had been in a long while.)


	2. Chapter 2: Happily

Chapter2:Happily Forever Yours:

A little over a month has passed and the pair was, officially the couple they wanted to be, in every way. There hasn't been a moment of free time when they weren't together and they liked it this way.

Salem is a total buzz with the Holidays approaching, and the most exciting thing that has happened, is that Will's Uncle Eric has come home to Salem. It was a total surprise to all. But the biggest one was the fact that Eric was now a Priest. Will, laughed at this little tidbit, knowing that it might make is Mom just sweat a little and well, maybe she'd just have be a little more on her best behavior. Eric never, took her crap anyway, and now she'd never be able to get away with anything. Will, had been nervous in the fact that Eric was now a man of the cloth, and he being gay and with Sonny, but his fears were put to rest, because Grandma Marlena, had been keeping Eric up on the goings ons with family. Eric was very supportive of Will and he really liked Sonny as well. Eric, told Sami and Marlena, they were a perfect match. This made both women happy and relieved that Eric was ok with Will and his life choice.

On this particular day, Sonny was waiting for an important phone call, he was working at CG and finishing up some paper work, doing Christmas gifts for the under privileged kids, like he had at Halloween. He was waiting for Will to come to the coffee house, so they could deliver the presents to the Church. St. Lukes, Will's family Church. The same one, Eric worked at now.

Suddenly, the phone rings and Sonny is brought out of his train of thought.

Sonny: Hello, Common Grounds, this is Sonny.

Other end: Yes, Mr. Kiriakis, this is Janet, from the leasing office. I wanted to let you know that Apartment # 14, is now available for rent, if you were still interested.

Sonny: yes, I defiantly am. (Yes, number 14, across the hall from his current studio apartment. However, number 14, was an actual one bedroom, and perfect for he and Will. And this was the goal; he was going to ask Will to move in with him, an early Christmas gift.)

Janet: Well it's ready for you to move in anytime. I could bring the new lease by your coffee shop; say in 10 minutes, if you'll be around.

Sonny: (checking the time), that's perfect; I do have to leave soon, so hopefully, I'll still be here.

Janet: I am leaving right now.

Sonny: Ok, Thanks, I'll be waiting. (He was just hoping the Will wouldn't be here when she got her, he wanted this surprise to be perfect. This was a big step for both of them, but they wanted to be together and now they could be.)

Xxxx Ten minutes later, Janet was walking to the door of CG, and Sonny was at the front counter.

Sonny: Wow! That was fast.

Janet: I aim to please Mr. Kiriakis, so here is the paper work. Just need to sign the vacate notice and here is the new lease, and yes I know you'll want your dad to look these over, just drop them off when, you get the chance.

Sonny: Thank you, so much. And I will be seeing you soon. Hey, Can I get you anything, before you go?

Janet: Sure, an Eggnog Latte' and a cranberry orange scone.

Sonny: (getting the drink and the food) On the house, and thank you so much for getting the apartment for me so quickly.

Janet: Thank you, for these, (nodding at the drink and food) and I look forward to seeing you soon.

(As soon as Janet is out of the door, Will is walking in.)

Sonny: (Smiling) Hey you. (Coming around the counter, kissing Will)

Will: Good morning- I missed you earlier. What time did you leave?

Sonny: Around 5 or 5:30. Sorry, I had a ton to do this morning

Will: That maybe the only thing that sucks about a studio apartment.

Sonny: I agree-but when my lease is up, we'll get a place together (actually-he was getting very excited for his surprise).

Will: So are you ready to drop off those gifts? I'm getting so excited for Christmas, and these kids are going to be amazed.

Sonny: You know, some days you're like a big kid yourself, I love that about you. It's just one of the many things I love about you. (Kissing his cheek)

Will: I love you too. You have amazed me, with this toy drive, and the other charity work you do.

Sonny: I haven't always appreciated being a Kiriakis, but the name has its benefits. This is just one of them.

Will: I get that. It's kinda like being a Horton. In this town, it gives its expectations.

Sonny: How so?

Will: I've been asked to read the Christmas story at the Hospital on Christmas Eve this year.

Sonny: What! That's awesome. Isn't that like a real big deal?

Will: Yeah it is. I'm nervous, but excited. Will you come with me? Also, I'd like you to go to the Horton tree trimming, with me too.

Sonny: Always, I want to always be by your side. (Smiling). Hey we should get these gifts to the Church.

Will: Ok, let's go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

They arrive at St. Luke's and there are other donators there, and someone from the church brings them a cart to start unloading the gifts.

Church rep: You must be Jackson Kiriakis? (Putting out a hand to shake)

Sonny: Yes, and please call me Sonny. This is Will Horton.

CR: Yes, Father Eric's nephew. It's nice to meet you.

Will: Like Wise.

CR: So let's see what Common Grounds have brought to us.

(Sonny opens up the Van doors and the CR is completely in shock over the amount of gifts, food and other items.)

CR: You are amazing; I can't believe this, we, are going to bless a lot of people with this. I'll get a cart and some helpers. Amazing. Just amazing.

Sonny: I'm glad you're here with me. You, really helped getting this started, thank you, Will.

Will: you are very welcome. Plus, I'd do almost anything for you. I love you.

(As they are unloading the van, they hear a voice)

Eric: Will, it is you.

Will: Uncle Eric, Hey. How are you?

Eric: Great. And this must be the Sonny I have heard so many great things about. (put out a hand to shake)

Sonny: Father, it's finally nice to meet you.

Eric: Please, you can just call me Eric. We're kinda like family, right. (Winking at Will).

Sonny: Ok.

Eric: So, I just wanted to personally thank you for this donation, it's really great of you to do this.

Sonny: I wanted to help. I like the good Karma too.

Eric: Yes, well you probably have that in abundance.

Sonny: Oh, before I forget, I have a check as well. From my parents, and Uncle Vic and Maggie. (Sonny hands Eric a Check. He can't believe it, is for $10,000.)

Eric: Wow, this is wonderful, it will buy a lot of meals for the food drive. And please thank them for me.

Sonny: I will.

(As they are talking, John and Marlena , come in to the church. Eric spots his mom and step-father, and a huge smile appears. Will turns and sees his grandparents.)

Eric: Mom. (Wrapping her in a hug)

Marlena: Eric, my boy. I was hoping to run into you today.

Eric: Well, here I am. John, it is so good to see you.

John: Kid, it is good to see you too. And, a priest, huh? I am so proud of you, do you know that?

Eric: Well, I just got the call one day, I was tired of the way I was living my life and it was the best decision I have ever made.

Marlena: Living your own truth. I've always been a fan of that.

Will: Oh, yes she has. She's been amazing to me, and helpful me.

Eric: I'm glad that you had her Will, and I'm very glad that you are happy, now. You are aren't you? (Nodding toward Sonny)

Will: Extremely. I never knew that it could be like this to really be in love with someone and myself.

Eric: You should be proud of yourself.

Will: I am.

Eric: So, how is your mom?

Will: Good, I guess. She and Rafe have started seeing each other again. And when she is with him, I like who she is. She, is honest with us, and more importantly, she is honest with herself. I like her when she's this Sami.

Eric: that's pretty deep. I can't wait to catch up with her. So, Mom and John, what brings you two here? Well, besides a visit with your very own Man of the Cloth? (all chuckle)

John: I have something for the toy and food drive. (He hands Eric a check)

Eric: John, this is amazing. Thank you, so much. I know we'll definitely put it to good use.

John: Anything, to help. And you're welcome.

Eric: I'm in shock. In just a mere hour, I have gotten $30,000 dollars to this cause, well. I'm sure that I will be able to find a place for every, penny.

John: The unfortunate thing is that at this time of year, any dollar amount is never enough, but I hope this helps.

Eric: More then you know. Thanks again.

John: Don't mention it.

Marlena: So, I know that you are a busy member for the church and all, but can a Mom take her son to dinner, some night soon,

Eric: We should, get all of the family together. I'd like to spend time with my nieces and nephews, and get to them. And I'd like to spend some time, with you too, Sonny. I've heard some good things about you from, my Mom and Sami. And if they've given you they're seal of approval, then I'm sure we'll get along great.

Sonny: I'd like that too. Actually, I want to talk to you about something, when we can have a private moment. (Glancing at Will).

Eric: My office is always, open. Or I can always stop by Common Grounds and see you as well. I do love a good latte now and then. (Chuckling).

Sonny: Ok, I will get back to you, and thanks.

Eric: So, Will, I'd love some to time to catch up, so let me know when, you and I could have lunch or dinner. Or you could just stop by here, and we could talk.

Will: I'd like that. (Giving his uncle a hug).

(Will and Sonny were about to leave, when Sami came into the Church. She was wearing a smile on her face. She had found out that Eric was home. Will watched the look on his mother's face. She just stared at her twin. She was speechless; many would say that was a miracle in itself. She just stood there in shock, in awe.)

Eric: Well, if it isn't my beautiful twin. Sami, how are you?

Sami: As soon as Dad told me, you were here. I was on a business trip, and just got my messages this morning. It's amazing to see you. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me, after all the stuff that happened between us.

Eric: The past, it's all in the past. I'm kinda into something called forgiveness, now.

Sami: I see. A priest, well Mom and Dad always said you were my conscience. And now looks like they ended up being right.

(Eric moved in for the hug, and he wrapped his twin with a great big hug. She started crying. She didn't realize that she had missed him so much. For Will to see his mother like this, with real true emotion, not forced or faked, it was a breath of fresh air to him. He loved this Sami, this mom. It was great for him to see her like this.)

Eric: Hey, Mom didn't even cry, while too, much. (Laughter) I missed you sis, I really did. Hey and I can't wait to meet the younger kids. Mom's sent me pictures, they are just beautiful. And that Johnny, now he looks like a handful.

Sami: All my kids are a handful (eyeing Will), but they are all worth it.

Eric: and I can't believe this is Will. Quit, grown up, you must be very proud of him.

Sami: Extremely. There are not words to begin to tell you how I feel about Will.

Will: I am standing right here, ya know. (All laugh). Hey, Sonny, needs to get back to Common Grounds, So I gotta run, see you all soon.

Eric: Ok, hope to see you both, soon. Maybe, I'll stop in for a coffee and check out your place Sonny.

Sonny: Sounds, wonderful. I look forward to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Roman was very busy. He had been elected the new Mayor of Salem, since EJ had stepped down and Abe wasn't interested in the job. Abe wanted to focus on Theo instead. Roman, stepping in after EJ's rein wasn't easy. He had to undue a lot of mistakes, and fix a lot of wrong doing, but it was a very rewarding job, and today's efforts had been exactly why he had took the job. He had just finished a meeting where some of Salem's hot issues for the New Year had been discussed and one of them happed to be the topic of Gay Marriage. Now, to some it didn't matter in the slightest, and to some it was the biggest deal of the century. He knows that this law passing would affect his family in a large and incredible way. A few nights ago, Sonny Kiriakis, had come to pay him a visit, and he was wondering what Roman's feelings were, if he asked Will to marry him. This, question had stunned and surprised Roman. But, he was happy to tell, Sonny that he was well on the way to having gay marriage legalized in Salem, so when he and Will did have their big day, it would be at home with family and friends.

Roman, was busy at his computer, when the phone rang.

Roman: Hello.

Caller: Is this Mayor Brady?

Roman: Yes, this is. Who am I speaking with?

Caller: This is Milo Darren, from legislator's office. We just got word, that they gay marriage band was being lifted here in Salem.

Roman: Your kidding, me. Man, you have no idea what this news will mean.

Caller: Yes, I do. Between you and Me, I couldn't be happier, my boyfriend and I would have to take an expensive trip to get married, now we can stay right here.

Roman: Well, someone in my own family will be very happy about this. You have no idea what this news will mean. No idea at all. And you said it goes in effected when?

Caller: January 1st, and they are starting to take applications for the Marriage licenses now, so that's where we are headed this afternoon.

Roman: Thank you for this great news. I can't wait to share it.

Caller: You said it this will affect you too, do mind if I ask, how?

Roman: My Grandson Will. His boyfriend has been in to see me and talk to me about Gay rights and the right to marry. He's helped me with law, and has been an asset in getting it passed. I believe he was going to ask my grandson to marry him around Christmas, so this will be an added gift. Thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes me.

(With this news, Roman wants to share it with Sonny right away, but knowing the surprise that Sonny has for Will, tonight, he wants to keep this on the DL, so he shoots Sonny a text message.

Hey, Sonny, Roman here. Got great news today, looks like, the issue we discussed, 'bout G/L rights to wed in this city, is going to be changing. Call me, I have more details.

Roman waits for Sonny to repond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny get to Sonny's building, and head to his apartment. Will is sits at the kitchen table, when Sonny's phone chimes an incoming text. Will is tempted to look, but Sonny had warned him, that because Christmas was so close, that any form of technology in his place was off limits, he didn't want his Christmas surprised ruined. Sonny grabbed his phone, and his eyes grew bigger and bigger. Then without warning, he had tears.

Will: Hey, are you ok? Why are crying. No one's hurt are they?

Sonny: Ah, no. No one's hurt, I promise. But that is all I will say at this moment. My lips are sealed.

Will: Well, I have a way for them to be unsealed. (Giving him the sexy eyebrows, he knew Sonny couldn't resist those)

Sonny: Oh, you think that because you give me the eyebrow thinker, I will fall into bed… (Before he could finish the statement, Will's mouth was on his. He was unbuttoning Sonny's shirt with one hand, and taking off his own with the other.)

Will: Like I said earlier, when I woke up, you were gone, and I really needed you this morning.

Sonny: (Grabbing Will's belt) Looks, like you need me now, too. (Smiling)

Will: yeah, a lot. (Grabbing at Sonny's belt as well) And I am always willing to please.

(The two lovers fall in to bed. And make love, a couple of times, before falling asleep)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Sonny was up at the crack of dawn again, but he wanted to finish his surprise for Will. He was going to wait until Christmas, since it was only weeks away, but he was too excited to give his surprise to Will. And the added bonus that they'd be able to stay at home is Salem for the main event, was the greatest gift of all. They would be able to declare their love with family and friends; it would be recognized in the eyes of God, and in the law. Roman, had been right, it looked like a prelim vote had Gay Marriage rights passing with the state and he was so happy.

While Will was asleep, Sonny had snuck out to apartment number 14. He already had the place furnished. All new things, that he had gotten Will to say he liked when they had been shopping during the holiday shopping they had done together. His favorite was the Christmas tree. I was huge, at least 7 feet tall. He had it decked completely. With a beautiful angel on top, it was one that Will's Great-Gran had used and, Hope had given it to Sonny, to surprise Will with. Everything was perfect, even down to the new bedroom set, a huge king side 4 poster bed, in the larger bed room, two highboy dressers. This place was a kings, palace. And Sonny was so happy to give this to Will. And after today, they would never be apart. Will, would forever be his and his alone. Sonny, made sure everything was perfect. Breakfast was holding in the oven, the table was sent, the mimosas were made, and the **_rings_** were ready. Sonny, was as prepared has he could be. All the blessing were asked and answered, and everyone had given theirs, even Lucas. It was show time. He opened the Patio blinds, it was snowing, the most beautiful snowflakes, he had ever seen. Sonny, it's time. Will…Ok let's do this. He makes his way, across the hall way. He opens the door and Will is sitting up in bed.

Will: Hey, where did you go?

Sonny: It's a surprise. Get, dressed please, I need to take you somewhere.

Will: Where? (Grabbing, his pants and shirt, heading into the bathroom)

Sonny: Will, remember my rules about asking me questions, during the holidays. Now, get your hot little ass dressed, please.

Will: Ok.

A few minutes later, Will joins Sonny. Sonny grabs Will and kisses him. He then spins him around and throws a blind fold over his eyes.

Will: Hey, what are you doing? Is this a _new game_?

Sonny: No, I have a surprise for you, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Trust me, Ok?

Will: Always.

Sonny led Will across the hall to number 14, and opened the door, he led Will to the center of the room.

Sonny: wait here and no peeking.

Will: Ok.

Sonny closes the door and ques up the song "He is" again, and Will smiles. Sonny moves behind Will and slowly removes the blindfold. Will is over come by what he sees. The Apartment is decorated in the styles he and Sonny like. He's taken aback by this. And there is a very large, trimmed, Christmas tree in the corner. It is all incredibly beautiful, and wonderful.

Sonny: Merry Christmas, Will. And welcome, Home.

Will: Home, you mean…?

Sonny: Yes, this is **_ours. _**I hope that it's ok, and to your liking. If you want to change anything, you can.

Will: (looking around and taking it all in) No, this is great. Now I know why you've been asking me odd questions, when we've been Christmas shopping. Thank you, so much, Sonny. I love it, and more importantly, I love you.

Sonny: And I love you too, So much. And that brings me to my other gift. (Grabbing Will's hand and looking into his eyes). Will you and I have been through so much this past year and a half, when I met you, it was love at first sight, and I knew that you would change my life, forever. I had never imagined that one day, I would hear that you had the same feelings for me that I had for you, but you surprised me when you told me you did. We've had our issues with interfering parents, and now they know that we are together and stronger for it. You have made me the happiest I have ever been, and I know that I have made you happy as well. I want to continue to make you happy, for as long as I live. I know that you have had your issues with the idea of marriage and I respect that. But, as I had promised you, awhile back, in the HTS, I told you that day I would ask you again. And, I also told, you that if you said yes, I'd want to marry you in Salem with our family and friends. Well, It look's, like part of that might happen. I've been working with your Grandpa Roman on passing a law allowing same sex marriage and a couple of days ago, he told me that the bill would pass and in the new year, it would be law that **_we _**would have the right to marry. It was one of the happiest days of my life to hear that, now if you just say, (getting down on one knee, and opening a box) yes, to spending forever with me. Marry me, Will. I love you, so much, please do me this honor. (Sonny, had tears, rolling down his face)

Will was shocked, and surprised and so, so honored. He knew what his was reaction was that fall day. He was unsure if he had ever wanted to get married. But, lately, he also had been thinking about this as well. He loved Sonny, and with all the family support he was getting, now days, he knew the answer be yes.

Will: Sonny, I had told you once that I didn't think I'd ever want to get married. But after, we had been a part for that short time, and with all the time we have spent together, I couldn't ever imagine my life without you being a part of it. You make me whole and complete. I am the man I want to be when I am with you. My life is not worth living without you in it. I would be honored to marry you.

(Sonny opens up the ring box, and there are two rings in the box, one for Will and one for himself)

Sonny: These were made for us, our mom's help design these. They are the symbols for beloved in Greek and Irish intertwined.

Will: (fight back tears) these, are incredible. They are perfect. I love you, Sonny, so much. I can't believe this, I'm getting married. (Smiling)

Sonny: No, We're getting married. I love you, Will. So, we can were these now, or we can wait for the wedding, and just have them blessed, again.

Will: Again?

Sonny: I snuck over to see your Uncle, and had them blessed.

Will: Oh, and what did Uncle Eric have to say about this?

Sonny: He offered to marry us.

Will: What? Are you kidding me?

Sonny: Never. He said he'd be honored.

Will: So, who else knows?

Sonny: My parents, your parents, John, Marlena, your Grandpa Roman..

Will: my dad, he knows?

Sonny: Will, yes. I wasn't going ask you, if I didn't talk to him, first. He had a right to know my intentions. He was very supportive of the idea. He's starting to come around more and more, Will. By time the wedding comes around, I have a feeling that he'll be 100% on board.

Will: I hope so, I'd hate for him to miss the event of the Year.

Sonny: The event of the year, Huh?

Will: Yes, a Horton is marrying, a Kiriakis, regardless if it's a gay or straight couple, this is going to be the best wedding in town.

Sonny: And with all the connections our families have, it will be an amazing event, for sure. I can't wait to start planning it.

Will: Me, either. But First, how about, we christen that new king size bed? It looks lonely.

Sonny: Yes, that is an excellent idea.

(Sonny moves to Will quickly, they embrace, and draw each other in a sensual kiss. The passion is obvious, they are quick to remove clothes, kissing and biting all the while. The touching of skin is like touching fire, their lovemaking is explosive, and it is tender all at the same time. They make incredible use of the new massive bed, and spend almost the whole day in it.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

( Forever yours…I Do.)

As promised by Roman, the bill was signed and the new law was put into effect. Sonny and Will put in for their marriage license as soon as they could. And of course it didn't hurt that Justin or Roman could cut though any red tape they can upon.

The Date was picked, January 17, 2013. St. Luke's Church, Salem, USA. There were family members coming from far and wide for this event. Salem was a buzz of this wedding. Sami was busy at CW, John at Basic Black, Kate at Titian, working for Victor again. Lucas was at Hearth and Home, and all were getting business due to the connection with the news of this wedding.

Sonny and Will, had just finished getting the final head count for the reception at Chez Rouge, and finalized the feast they would have for their guests. They had final fittings for the tuxes. The grooms' party was chosen. Sonny asked his Dad to stand up for him, and Will asked Lucas, and he actually, was honored to be asked and said yes. They also asked Chad and T. Yes, Will ask T to be one of his groomsmen. T was speechless over the question, and delighted to say yes. Adrienne had some of her connections create a Grooms cake that was spectacular, and extreme and It was her surprise gift to them. Victor had flowers flown in the occasion. They were wonderful, and the colors were bright and cheery. The Church would look amazing. Everyone was getting more and more excited.

Will and Sonny, went to Sami's to talk to the younger kids, about being in the wedding. The two little girls were so, excited to wear pretty black and pink, satin and velvet dresses. Johnny, thought that the role of ring bearer was very important, and wasted no time tell everyone that he was in his big brother's wedding. On this particular day, Will had an important question for his mom.

Will: I have a favor to ask you.

Sami: Yes, what is that?

Will: Walk me down the aisle? Give me away?

Sami: (tearing, up): William, I'd be honored.

Will: Good. Now, everything is perfect.

Sonny: Hey, now, that's about all we have to finish. I asked my mom to give me way, last night. She cried for an hour. (laughing)

Sami: I'll cry too, but I'll wait until you're gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair, now went to CG, to meet with John and Marlena. They wanted to talk to them about having a role in the ceremony as well.

Sonny: Can I get you guys drinks?

John: Do you have any of that Kona blend?

Sonny: Yes, black, with room.

John: Yes, sir.

Sonny: Marlena, your usual?

Marlena: Yes, Sonny, that will perfect.

Will: Wait, I'll help.

They grab the drinks, and a few treats and head back to the table. John and Marlena, look like they are deep in discussion when they rejoin them.

Will: You two look serious.

Marlena: No, just talking about your wedding. I'm so excited. I can't wait.

Will: Well, funny you should mention the wedding, that is why we have asked you too here.

Sonny: Yes, we would like the two of you to do a reading together. Marlena, you especially played a role in Will and I being together, and you both are a great example of a great marriage. We would be honored of you would agree to do this for us.

John: No, guys, we are the one's honored that you'd consider and ask us. Yes, I think speaking for both of us, we would be delighted.

Marlena: Absolutely, I'd be delighted. I just want to say, that I love you both. I cannot wait for this day.

Sonny/Will: Me either. (All laugh)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The wedding day is finally here. Sonny stayed at the Kiriakis mansion, it was the first time he and Will had been apart since November, and he had trouble getting to sleep. When he finally did, he slept pretty good, with dreams of Will and the day ahead. The wedding was scheduled for 3pm, and He wasn't sure he could handle not seeing his beloved for that long. He decided since they had made the rule not to see each other, or call, he would text him, there wasn't a rule in place for that.

"hey u, happy wedding day. I missed you terribly last night. Wasn't able to get much sleep, too excited for today. You have no idea how incredibley happy I am to know in a few short hours, that you will forever be mine, William Robert Horton. I love you, and I will see in at the Alter.

Will receives Sonny's text, while his getting his hair cut. He reads it and smiles.

Barber: Wedding day?

Will: Yes, it is. And I can't wait to see him. I've missed him like crazy.

(and yes the barber caught the mention of _**him**_ and smiled. )

Barber: You two are lucky, Mr. Horton, my husband and I had to go to New York to get married. And then when we got back here to Salem, we weren't sure if they would recognize us as spouses, but thanks to that new law your grandfather got put through, we have all the rights we should have over a year ago. You and your man, have a wonderful life together.

Will: Thank you. How much for the hair cut today, Lewie?

Lewie: On the house. Congrats, Mr. Horton. And enjoy the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church was a glorious site. Flowers everywhere, in deep dark rich tones of burnt oranges, rich reds, and greens. Mansuline, but the ladies would like it too. Everyone ready, the seats were filled. Family members from far and wide where there, Carrie and Austin, there their new baby, Doug and Julie, Belle and Shawn, and Claire, and Belle was expecting again, and Sonny's brothers all made the trip. He was so happy that they decided to come and celebrate with them.

Will was pacing around the room he was in, when his dad and mom can in.

Sami: Will, they are ready for you.

Will: Oh, ok. Do I look presentable?

Lucas: Like a stud. Here, let me fix your tie. The photos won't look good if the tie isn't straight.

Will: Has anyone seen Sonny?

Sami: Yes, and he has this smile on his face, you know the one, ear to ear.

Will: I love that Smile. (tearing up)

Sami: Your Brother and Sisters, are with our Aunt Carrie for now, then when it's time they will come out, their so excited, I was afraid of what they might do to the church.

Will: Ok. So, mom you look beautiful.

Sami: Thanks,honey. You ready?

Will: Yes.

Lucas: Hey, I just have one thing to say.

Will: Ok, dad.

Lucas: I love you. And I am very proud to be your father, today.

Will: (fighting tears), I love you too, Dad, very much. And thank you for supporting me in this.

Lucas: I just want you to be happy. Ever since you were a little boy, that is what I wanted, and your happy, I am happy. Let's get you married.

Sonny's parents had a similar conversation with him and he was waiting in wings with his father and Chad. Will was in the other side of the church, waiting with his dad and T.

The music ques, up and the musical rendition of He is by Brandy starts playing. The groomsmen all enter the chapel and head to the Alter. The Dads walk up isle together and part on either side. Then the music is qued up and Cannon in D starts to play. Will and Sami enter in from the left side of the church and Sonny and Adrienne, enter from the right. They each are walking down the outer isles of the church and meet in the front, and go to the middle.

Eric: Who gives these to fine young gentlemen away in marriage?

S/L/A/J: We do.

Eric: Thank, you. Will, Sonny, Please come together and join hands. I have had the pleasure of knowing one of these fine young men for his whole life. And when I was asked to preside over this wedding, I was honored and priviledged to be a part of such a wonderful event. I know there are people out there in this world who may not agree with this union, but I believe that God is smiling today, as two souls who met on a mid June day, a year and a half ago and became fast friends and now are committing their lives to one another. These two have had to prove to themselves , one another and lots of other people, that Love is just what it is, Love. I have had time to get to know Sonny and Will, and I can say this with certainty , that they are ment for one another. They compliment each other, and each pluses the others weaknesses. And now the vows.

Sonny: Will, when I met you, it was love at first sight. I touched your hand and it went straight to my heart. You got into the very soul of me. Since that day, I have loved you more and more and now my heart is bursting. It gives me great joy today that you have agreed to spend your life with me. You are my one and only from this day forward and I love you, much more that I could every express in words.

Will: Sonny when we met, I felt lucky to have a new friend. You and I met during a difficult time in my life. I was already struggling with the idea of being gay, and you made it ok for me to finally realize and admit my own truth. I owe you so much for your guidance and patience with in this process. You finally made me feel, that it was ok to be who I was supposed to be and I wasn't afraid of admitting the truth and coming out. Then, I knew you had feeling for me, and the funny thing was, I was finally able to see and feel , that I had feelings for you too. And through all of this, you asked nothing of me, you loved me from afar, waiting for the day that I could love you back and now I fully can. I love you so much Jackson Steven Kiriakis, heart and soul and I am happy that you want to be mine.

They exchanged rings. John and Marlena said a few nice words and read a beautiful poem.

Eric: Now that Sonny and Will have made vows to one another, and had the giving and receiving of rings, I offer one last prayer: Dear heavenly father, I ask you to bless Will and Sonny, in this union of marriage. Please allow this relationship to grow and prosper in the greatness of your name. I ask this in your name, Amen.

I'm honored to introduce you to William and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis, and you may seal this union with a Kiss.

There is a thunderous applause and cheers. There first kiss as man and man was a grand event, a lot like the **_Brady Pub kiss. _**The pair turn to face their family and friends, they grab hands, and walk up the isle together. This was the most joy that anyone in Salam has seen in a long time, they walk out of the church and jump into an awaiting Limo, they are on their way to the Party of the year, a reception at Chez Rouge in their honor.


	3. Chapter 3

Its the last day of their honeymoon, a whirl-wind trip to Greece, Ireland and Italy. The spent time seeing the sights, sampling the food and just laying in bed together. The last lag of the trip was spend in a beach front villa on a Greek island. Sonny was sure it belonged to the Kiriakis family, and for once he appreciated his last name for the status it evoked. They were treated like royality. Sonny love watching Will while on the trip, since he knew that Will hadn't really had the opprtunity to travel like he had. This praticular morning Sonny had woke up alone. He wondered where Will had gone off too. He got up, and pulled on his lounge pants, that were slung acrossed the chair the night before. The found a note that Will had left him on the table in the small kitchen they had in the villa.

_My love, I went out for a run on the beach. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. See you in a while. I love you. W.

Sonny smiled. Will had been leaving him little notes the whole honeymoon. He loved it. He was so happy and he could tell that Will was too. He started a pot of Coffee and checked to see what they had for breakfast in the fridge. Some people probably wouldn't think that cooking for yourself on your honeymoon was their idea of fun, but the pair didn't mind. They had eaten out alot in the other places they visited, and on this part of the trip they wanted it to just to be about them and spending time together before getting back to reality. Which was tomorrow. Yikes, Sonny didn't want to think about school, even though he was graduating after this semester. He just wanted to think about the here and now. He poured a cup of coffee and toasted some bread. As he reached in the fridge, he noticed that Will was running up the beach, and there was another guest on another villas porch watching Will run to the villa. Sonny knew that look. The other guest was obviously checking out his husband. Sonny smiled, yeah, he knew that Will was hot, and a head turner. Will, ran up the porch and into the villa.

Will: Hey..what...(out of breath) smells so good?

Sonny: I have coffee and toast, shall I make you some toast?

Will: after my shower, ok? (stripping off his clothes, and walking into the bedroom)

Sonny: Hey, you need a hand?

Will: Now, normally, I would say yes, but we have to pack and I though that we were going to go looking around this afternoon.

Sonny: I change my mind. I just want it to be me and you here today. In this villa, in that bed, no talking, just...

Will: Well, whats stoping you, I'm already naked, stepping into view.

Sonny: Oh, hot damn (putting down the coffee and toast he was eatting down) I can always get more food later, but I can never get enough of you.

(Will walked himself backward toward the bed, and Sonny was on him fast. They kissed passionatly and fell into the bed. They madelove and laid in bed for an hour or so).

Will: now I need that shower and food.

Sonny: Me too.

(They showered together and then got breakfast. After which, they had a nice barefoot walk in the beach. They walked hand in hand, just talking and enjoying each other.)

That night they had a glorious Greek feast and a nice night with some friends of Victors and the Kiriakis family. They had enjoyed their time in this greek pradise. But now it was time to go back to the real world.

After a long flight, they pair returned to Salem. It was cold and snowing when they returned.

Sonny: I normally like winter, but this is not fair. (they were walking into good ole number 14. The place was clean and tidy. Either Sami or Adrienne had cleaned it and stocked it full of food and drinks. It was nice that they didn't have to go to the market upon returning. They started to unpack and Sonny signed heavily.

Will: Hey, what's wrong? (picking up his suite case)

Sonny: I wanna just go back. I could just call the jet, its not too late.

Will: No, sorry. I have class on monday and you need to check out CG in the morning. I'm sure that Chad did an ok job while were gone.

Sonny: I know, but here I know we're going to have interruptions and I hate those. We've had enough of those to last a life time.

Will: Yeah, I know. Why don't I call for a pizza, or check to see if my mom or yours left us any thing to eat. (he opens the fridge to find if full, and there is already a box with their favorite pizza in it. Will, removes the pizza and turns on the oven.)

Sonny: Did they leave that in there (pointing to the fridge)?

Will: Yeah, I'm going to through it in the oven. You want anything else?

Sonny: No, I could open up that bottle of red we brought back from Italy.

Will: Yum. And I love how, I can drink now that we're married. Other wise I'd have to wait until November.

Sonny: Funny how that works. Beside you drank at hour wedding and the Mayor was there.

Will: doesnt' count, the Mayor is my grandfather.

Sonny: that's beside the point. (he grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and a cork skrew. He opened the bottle and set out to breathe, he was about to say something when the phone rang)...hold that thought. (grabbing the phone) Hello.

Adrienne: Welcome home, honey.

Sonny: Hello, mother How are you?

Adr: Mother, oh, I'm not "interrupting" you guys, am I?

Sonny: (laughing) no, mom, your not. We cooking dinner and opening up a bottle of red, we got on the trip.

Adr: Sounds good. So was the trip wonderful?

Sonny: absolutly, it was the best time, for both of us. It was nice to get out of here with Will and just be together, alone.

Adr: I can understand that, I won't keep you from Will or dinner. Tell my son-in-law, hello for me, ok. Kisses to the both of you. I love you, both.

Sonny: love you too mom. (Will puts his mouth up to phone)

Will: love you, Adrienne.

Adr: Talk to you both later. Bye.

Sonny: Bye. (he hangs up the phone) So, pizza ready?

Will: Yes. Lets eat.

They enjoyed the pizza and wine. They talked about returning to the real world. Sonny had a new project in the works. He was wanted to get another store front for CG2. It would be closer to the hospital and have a full sandwich menu and also more coffee drinks. It would also be opened 24 hours because the location was in the old cafe that was in the lower level of the hospital.

Sonny: I was thinking about hiring T for the day manager job at CG2. What do you think about that idea?

Will:Yes, I agree, he'd be a great fit. I know that he'd apreciate that you were the one to think about hiring him.

Sonny: I just want to know if you want to if you still are thinking about working with me too.

Will: Well actually. I was thinking about that and I think I might take my mom up on her offer at CW.

Sonny: Really. Thats new.

Will: Well, the pay is nice, that's the first incentive. She and I are getting along much better, and I will get college credit, so its a plus in all the columns.

Sonny: not all, of them (poking out a lip).

Will: hey now, absence makes the heart grown fonder. Just remember, I get to come home to you.

Sonny: Ok. I guess if you and your mom think you can work together, I agree, it would be nice for you to have your own thing.

Will: I'll drink to that (holding up his glass)

Sonny: Here, here. (taking a sip)

They enjoy their meal and some fond memories of their honeymoon. Then they make their way to bed a little while later.)

Sonny:thanks for helping with the dishes. I hate leaving them over night.

Will: no problem. But now, no more talking. (he kisses Sonny, passionatly. Sonny reponds in kind. They enjoy each other in the great king size four poster)

20 minutes later, they are lying togther, Will's head on Sonny's stomach and he's trailing a finger lazily up and down his lower waist.)

Sonny: you know if you don't stop doing that...

Will:yeah, I'm well aware of what I'm doing.

Sonny: (turning over) Will, I'm sorry. I have to get up early, so you have to stop now.

Will: Ok, if I must. Good night.

Sonny: Goodnight, I love you.

Will: I love you, too. (giving him a light kiss).

The next morning, they are up and getting ready for the day. Will is packing his bag when the his cell phone rings.

Will: Hello.

Gabi: Hey, Will. I was hoping you'd have time to stop by the pub sometime today.

Will: You need help or something?

Gabi: No, its personal. We need to talk. It's kinda important.

Will: Ok, I'll be there shortly.

He's kinda puzzled by the sound of her voice. He was kinda feeling a little nervous, what could be so important? Hopefully it was nothing.

15 minutes he was at the pub and Gabi was waiting for him. She took him into the back living quarters of the pub and they sat down.

Gabi: Hey, I have something important to talk to you about.

Will:So you said. What's going on.

Gabi: First of all, I never wanted to hurt you, I promise.

Will: Gabi, your scaring me. What in the hell is going on.

Gabi: Well, you know I'm pregnate, and I thought it was Nick's, but I had an ultra sound and the tech said that I was further along that I thought.

Will: What? You mean?

Gabi: Yeah, it surprised me too. I am so sorry, Will. I hate that I am doing this to you and Sonny.

Will: Oh, God, Sonny. How am I going to tell him this?

Gabi: I don't know. I have already told Nick. I had too. I'm trying to be honest and I told him, because I really love him and I don't want to lead him on with this, or make it look like I trapped him. I also hate that, I have to put this on you, but this is your child.

Will: Yes, and he or she will need me. (he stands up and runs his hands over his face and in his hair. He pacing around the room. Damn it, Will, so dumb, so God damn dumb.)

Gabi: Hey, I should have said no. But, I didn't, its my fault just as much as yours. We also didn't use protection, so there again, both our faults. We just will have to face this head on. Like I said, I told Nick, and

Will: How did he take it?

Gabi: He was shocked. He told me that I needed to tell you the truth. He loves me and understands that we had a relationship prior to he and I and he will stand by me no matter what. I just hope Sonny is as understanding.

Will: Well, I guess I need to take a page out of your book and just tell him. As soon as possible.

Gabi: I just hope that this doesn't effect your marriage.

Will: Me either. (running his hand through his hair).

Will leaves Gabi, and forgetting about classes, and takes a detour to see his Uncle Eric. He needs to repent his sins and get some advise, so he figures he can kill two birds with one stone.

Will: Knock, knock.

Eric: Will, come in, come in. What brings you by?

Will: I need someone to talk too, can you lend me an ear?

Eric: Always. What's on your mind?

Will: (Taking a seat) Well, I just got some news, I defintaly wasn't expecting.

Eric: Ok, its not Sonny?

Will: No, but it will effect him.

Eric: Oh?

Will: My ex-girlfriend. Gabi, she told me that, the baby she is expecting, couldn't be Nick's.

Eric: Ok, and this effects you (before he can finish, Will has tears coming to his eyes), oh, its yours?

Will: Apprently, she says the ultra sound tech and the doctor say she's further along then she orignially thought. So, it has to be mine.

Eric: Have you said anything to Sonny?

Will: Just found out myself, and I'm having trouble processing this. I am a gay man, who had sex this his ex-girlfriend to passify my hurt feelings over seeing Sonny with someone else.

Eric: were you two together?

Will: No.

Eric: then you didn't cheat.

Will: mentally.

Eric: not really, in my eyes. If you and Gabi have a history and you and Sonny were not together, then you didn't cheat.

Will: But I never told him either. Isn't it the same thing?

Eric: I don't think so, if what you did was done before you two were ever a couple. And if you and Gabi were finding comfort in other...

Will: I should have told him before we got married. (shaking his head) I hate myself right now, you just don't understand. I promised him no secrets, and now I have a huge one.

Eric: I can take this as your confession and give you absolution, but I suggest you find Sonny and talk this out. This baby will be here, and you will need to be all on the same page with this situation.

Will: I'm going to go talk to him now. ( he got up and hugged his uncle. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Sonny at the moment, but he needed to get this part over and done with. He wasn't' worried about the fact he had slept with Gabi, it was the fact he hadn't had the balls to tell Sonny in the first place. He was going to bit the bullet on this one, and just spit it out. He was worried out Sonny's reaction, and if his marriage would go up in smoke, but he promised no secrets or lies. He hadn't lied to Sonny, but not telling him was just as bad.)

Later that evening: Will as at home, fixing dinner, when Sonny came in the front door.

Sonny: Hey, you. I didn't see you all day, what's up?

Will: We need to talk (he says matter of factly).

Sonny: Sounds serious, what's up?

Will: I found out something out today that was a shock to me, but it effects both of us.

Sonny: (pulling up a bar stool to the breakfast bar) What's up, please just tell me, Ok.

Will: Well, you remember, last summer, before we were together, after you tried to kiss me and I ran away? And then I saw you with Brian?

Sonny: Yes. and so..?

Will: Well, I had a talk with Gabi today.

Sonny: yeah she looks beautiful, she came in for some herbal tea today.

Will: Well, she told me something about the baby she's carrying.

Sonny: Oh?

Will: Well, after ran off that day, I ran in to Gabi and helped her move back into the pub. We were both hurting and needed someone, to forget the pain we were feeling. So I kissed her, and she kissed me back.

Sonny:Go on

Will: We had sex that night

Sonny: and the baby is yours, not Nicks? he says matter of factly.

Will: She says that's what the ultra sound shows. It couldn't be Nicks, she's too far along. And I am the only one she's had sex with besides Nick.

Sonny: Ok. Was it just a one time thing?

Will: Yes, and I felt bad and discussed with myself after. I mean I'm a gay man, and I ... Aren't you going to scream and yell? I tried to tell you a couple of times, but I just couldn't find the words.

Sonny: What good would that do to yell at you? It's not the thing I was expecting to hear when I got home from work and school today, but I am upset you felt you couldn't tell me about the "grief" sex when it happened. I would have been disappointed like I am now, but I love you, Will and we're married now, so I'm not about to throw this away for one night you and she had together, months ago, when you were honestly still trying to come to grips with being gay.

Will: I love you. I was so afraid, that you'd yell and scream and walk away.

Sonny: Hell, no. I love you way too much. I appreciate that you told me now, that she's sure it's yours. Wow, your going to be a dad.

Will: Well, we wanted to have kids, someday.

Sonny: I hopes its a girl.

Will: Why?

Sonny: Well, I watch you with your little sisters and it really cute they way you are with them. I think you'll make a good dad.

Will: really?

Sonny: Sure. (Will looks down, he obviously is overwhelmed by his, he wasn't expecting this out come) Hey are you ok?

Will: I thought I had ruined us for sure, I love you so much. I never ment to hurt you, I promise (putting out his pinky finger)

Sonny: Hey, never. You could never ruin us. I love you, too. (He wraps Will in a hug and kisses him.) Hey, how is Nick taking the news?

Will: He's the one that told her is would be best to tell me, they are both trying to be honest.

Sonny: That was good of them. Well, I guess, we're going to be parents, sooner rather than later, huh?

Will: looks that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks go by and the people of salem are learning the truth of what transpired between Will and Gabi that late summer day. Will was kind of getting used to the idea of having a baby. The two couples where spending time together, talking about when the baby comes. Nick even asked Gabi to marry him and she said yes.

The pair were married in a small ceremony in April at St. Lukes, with just family and friends in attendence. Will and Abby stood up for them and everyone was happy.

The families took the news of the baby being Will's as good as to be expected. Will was sure that Sonny's parents would be angery, but they totally surprised him, and Adrienne even joked that it will save them the money for a surogate, down the road. Sonny was really getting excited, especially when Gabi would invite them to ultra sounds, one of the last ones, around 4 weeks prior to the baby's arrival, the 4 of them were having a 3d one taken and they could see all of the babys features. This made it so real for all of them.

Cameron: Do want to see what you all are having?

Gabi: I'd love to know, Will, guys what do you think?

Will: I'd like to kinda know too.

Sonny/Nick: sure, it'll be nice to see.

Sonny: I bet its a girl.

Nick: that's what I was going to say.

Cameron: drum roll please, (as he swipes ultra sound device over Gabi's swollen belly) and it looks like the guys have it, your having a little girl.

Will reaches his hand over to the montior, where there is a 3d image of his daughter. His daughter, wow. He has tears in his eyes, and is trying to compose himself. Sonny puts his arm around Will and wraps him in a hug.

Sonny: You ok?

Will: I will be. I need a minute. I'll be right back.

He had to get out that room. Seeing her, right there, a 3d image, still inside her mother, a woman, he had loved once, if not romaticly, at least has a friend, was having his child. He had heard the news and took it for what it was, but this was more real than realized it would be. She was so real and in 4 weeks, she'd be here. Nick came out looking for Will.

Nick: Hey, cous, you ok?

Will: I don't know. I...just...(tearing up)

Nick: hey, it's going to be ok. I love Gabi and that baby. I know she is yours, but that's just biology, not that isn't important.

Will: I'm sorry.

Nick: For what, it happened before I even came back to town. You two have a history and now she'll just have four loving parents, instead of two. We'd better get back, or Gabi and Sonny will have her name and college picked out.

Will laughed, the pair returned to the exam room. They got the a final expected due date, around the first week of June. In 4 weeks, she'd be here, not alot of time to get everything together, but first it was time to talk to his family. Gabi and Will thought it was best if the 4 of them talked to all the parties involved at once and they set it up at CG.

A night later, they were all there getting coffee and tea ready. Sonny had closed the shop "due to a family meeting", and added a sign to door. Soon, Lucas, Sami, Rafe, Justin, Adrienne, Maggie, and Victor arrived at CG. Will, Sonny, Gabi and Nick where at a long set of tables waiting for them all.

Gabi: Thank you all for coming, we need to talk to you all about something that effected all of us here. And before you say anything Rafe, just sit there and be quite, please. (looking her big brother, who she knew would want to come to her rescue, again.) Well, I had an ultra sound a few weeks ago and there was some issues with the size of the baby, and dates I thought I had gotten pregnat. The truth is, the baby is not Nicks, like I originally thought?

Maggie: What? Than..

Will: She's mine. The baby that Gabi is having is mine. (he says matter of factly).

Sami: wait, but.

Will: Yes, mom, I know. Gabi and I were together right after the explosions, last summer, when I was still trying to prove to myself that I wasn't, um gay. But I am, obviously. (looking at Sonny)

Sami: and how do you feel about this Sonny?

Adrienne: that's what I was going ask.

Sonny: I was angry at first that Will never told me about the one nightstand, but this baby is real and a blessing. She is going to have 4 amazing parents to love her and take care of her. I love Will and our marriage is important, I'm not going anywhere.

Maggie: and you Nick?

Nick: I love Gabi and I will love this baby. There are plenty of men who help raise their wifes children they have with other men. I am fine with it, because I know she'll better for having all of us to love her.

Lucas: Wow, me a grandfather..

Sami: kinda scary right. Wow, wait, that means...

Will: Yes, Granny?

Sami: No,No, now, I wouldn't go that far. We'll have to come up with another name for me.

Adrienne: I wouldn't mind being called Grandma

Justin: Oh, and you'll be one hot grandmother too.

Sonny: You two amaze me. I thought for sure you'd be mad at Will. I love you guys.

Justin: If you aren't mad at Will, it wouldn't make sense for us to mad at him too. I am proud that you all are grown up enough to go through it all together and keep the peace. That little girl will need all of you and all of us. I can't wait to meet her.

Sonny: me either. (he hugs his dad and his mom.)

The meeting went better than expected, no one yelled or screamed, no one ran out crying. There was still some working out to do, but the truth was out and everyone was better for it.


End file.
